


Mini Headcanon no. 3

by Nyx_Morana



Series: Empire of Storms Headcanons [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Morana/pseuds/Nyx_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manon brings Elide to her special place after the war and it leads to some interesting things happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini Headcanon no. 3

**Author's Note:**

> LAST ONE!!  
> THIS IS FOR YOU, MALIDE SHIPPERS. I TRIED TO MAKE THIS FLUFFY

“You’re right, this place is really beautiful.” Elide said.

She was looking around with those perceptive but bright, onyx eyes taking in every blade of grass and shudder of leaves. Manon stood out of the painting-like setting with her black flying leathers and famous blood-red cloak. Once a symbol of power over the Crochan’s, but now a symbol for peace. Elide, like the warrior she was, also wore the black flying leathers, and a red cloak that was given to her by a Crochan witch herself. 

Abraxos and Elide’s own wyvern, gifted by the Thirteen, had flown a short distance away after they had scented a big, open area filled with their favourite flowers. Yellow lilies.

Elide and Manon sat down in the emerald city in comfortable silence, content to observe the area as the hours ticked by. Manon breathed in and opened her mouth, about to say something, but as soon as her eyes took in Elide’s calm, sincere expression, closed her mouth and returned to her former position. After a few more minutes, Manon seemed to be getting impatient and couldn’t stop herself from blurting out, “Yes, I used to come to this place when I was working under… Duke Perrington.”

Manon couldn’t bring herself to say Errawan. No. Not when the memories of the war were so fresh. Not when countless murders, close to her soul or not, were still being accounted for.

“Every time he proposed something…something I didn’t agree with,” a flash of Yellowleg witches pierces her memory and even Elide had flinched, knowing what monstrosities the she had seen in those dungeons, “I would fly with Abraxos into the air, and come here. Where I could be alone and try to pretend everything that had happened, didn’t.”

After a long silence, Elide spoke, “I think this place just became even more beautiful.”

Manon suddenly felt that her cloak was suffocating, and tried to shove those _human_ emotions away, when she heard Elide. She almost cried when Elide hadn’t berated her for being a coward and running away like what she had been telling herself all this time. Manon whispered into the silence, “look the sun’s setting.”

Elide looked up and her expression became softer. The lines and scars on her face and neck told stories of experience and bravery; a warrior, Elide was. The shadows in her eyes would never go away, but Elide was strong enough to live with them, and during the times she thought otherwise, Manon would be there. And Manon didn’t even realise that she had missed the sunset until the darkness of night was shadowing the two of them and Elide’s head turned to Manon’s. A small smile graced Elide’s face, and she swore Manon’s cheeks turned pink. _Cute._

They stayed like that, conversing with their eyes, until every single star shone for them. The whine of Abraxos and Elide’s wyvern snapped them both out of their trances. A small cough came out of Manon while Elide blushed. The silence graced them again, but this time, the voice that spoke was Elide’s. And what she said would stick with Manon _forever._ “Even when this world is a forgotten whisper of dust between the stars, I will love you.”

And with impeccable timing, it began to rain.


End file.
